


Ace

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, War, pilot!Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Fliers had to be found in the cities and burgs across the land, they had to be recruited, and they had to be trained, first as soldiers, then as pilots, then as fighter pilots.





	Ace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> The term "ace" is unofficially bestowed on those pilots and weapon systems officers who have shot down five enemy aircraft


End file.
